


Skye

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Someone knocks Steve's door at 5 pm,there is someone holding a baby girl but she's not his daughter...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. The stranger with the baby

**Author's Note:**

> Everything this story takes place a year after 06x03,when Catherine left Steve for good.It is also on the beggining of season 7 a bit after 07x03 so Steve had his liver transplant.McDanno are now in an established relationship.  
> I had this idea a few days ago and I started writing it,finished it on paper last night and I am start posting today,I don't know if I'm gonna post it all today or if it will take a few days,I have homework too.

It's 5 p.m in the morning,Steve and Danny are asleep at their bed.Someone knocks on the door,Danny,still half asleep,checks his phone while Steve grabs his gun  
Danny-It's 5 p.m who the hell is it?  
Steve-I don't know but I'm gonna find out  
He wears a shirt,he goes down holding his gun,Danny does the sam,they point their guns at the door,Steve opens,they see a guy in a suit holding a baby girl  
man-Lower your weapons please  
Steve and Danny lower their guns,they look at the man confused  
man-May I come in please?  
Steve-Would you mind telling us who you are?  
man,My name is Connor Wesley,friend of Catherine's  
Danny-Catherine?as we say Catherine Rollins?  
man-Yes  
Steve-What are you doing here and why did you bring your daughter with you?  
man-She's not my daughter  
Steve-Then whose daughter is she?  
man-Yours Commander  
Steve looks very confused,he looks at the man and then at the baby and then at Danny and then back at the man and that keeps going for ome seconds.Danny steps in  
Danny-For beginning come in  
man-Thanks  
He and the baby come in,Danny closes the door,Steve keeps looking confused  
Danny-Okay,I'm going to say what my partner wants to but he can't,WHAT?Steve has a daughter?  
man-Yeah,when Catherine left she was pregnant.She didn't knew it,she gave birth but at her mission she made many powerful enemies which putted Skye in danger and she asked me to bring her to her dad,you Commander McGarrett  
Steve-Hold on,I have a daughter?  
man,Yes,her name is Skyler,Skye for short  
He gives her to Steve who takes her gently and keeps her at his hug,she looks at him and she smiles.  
Steve-I don't know what to say  
man-I wouldn't know either if I were at your position Commander  
Danny-Do you wanna stay?We could offer you a coffe or a tea  
Man-Thanks but I don't have time,I have to catch a flight back,those are her stuff  
He hands Steve a bag  
man-Goodmorning gentlemen  
He leaves  
Danny-Goodmorning to you too and thanks


	2. I have a daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out he has a daughter,it's 5:20 in the morning...

He closes the door,he turns to Steve who looks at Skye and smiles.Steve looks at Danny  
Steve-Danny?  
Danny-Yeah Steve  
Steve-What have just happened?  
Danny-What do you mean you have a daughter  
Steve-Exactly,what do I do now Danny?  
Danny-I get you are confused but I think she's tired  
He shows him Skye who has fallen asleep at Steve's shoulder  
Danny-We need to put her to bed  
Steve-Okay but how?Where?I don't have a crib or anything,I don't even have a stroller for that matter  
Danny-Okay,one thing at the time.We could use Joan's old rocker,you have it at the garage,I'm gonna go bring it,clean it as much as I can,put some fresh sheet on top for safety and we put her there  
Steve-Okay,what do I do?  
Danny-You stay here,at the couch and make sure she stays asleep  
Steve agrees,he sits at the couch and looks at Skye while Danny grabs the rocker and prepares it.After twenty minutes he comes back with it.He sees Steve sitting at the sofa sleeping and Skye sleeping at his shoulder hugging him.He smiles like this is the cutest thing he has ever seen.He takes his phone out and takes them a photo.After that he gets Skye off Steve's shoulder and he puts her at the rocker.He sits next to Steve,Steve hugs him while he's asleep and they sleep together.At 07:30 in the morning Skye wakes up and starts crying.Steve wakes up and starts shaking Danny  
Steve-Danno.Danno she cries,what do I do?  
Danny-Goodmorning to you too babe.Relax she's probably hungry.We need to make her milk  
Steve-Okay,how?  
Danny gets up,goes and takes Skye's bag  
Danny-The materials are in here,I'm going to make it ,you get her at your hug,come and observe  
Stve-Okay  
He gets Skye,they go at the kitchen,Danny starts making Skye's milk,Steve calms her down.Danny finishes with the milk  
Danny-Feed her,I have to make a call to the Governor  
Steve-Why?  
Danny-To tell her why we can't go to work today  
Steve-Oh,I totally forgot about that  
Danny steps away


	3. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys figure some stuff out plus Steve don't wanna go to the doctor

Danny comes back after a few minutes  
Steve-So?  
Danny-Settled,she'll call you later  
Steve-Ok,now what?  
Danny-For beginning you two have to pay a visit to the doctor  
Steve-Two?Why me?  
Danny-You have an appointment for your liver transplant check up,doctor asked for it after you opened your stitches last month  
Steve-Oh,I forgot  
Danny could say when Steve was lying but he knew that a lot had changed for him this morning so he didn't pushed further  
Danny-And then we have to go get some stuff,like a stroller and a crib and some other baby stuff  
Steve-Okay  
Danny goes to make some coffee  
Steve-Danno  
Danny-Yes Steve  
Steve-I have a daughter  
Danny-Now you figured it out?  
He looks at him who looks at him back  
Danny-You became a father you idiot  
Steve-You too  
Danny looks at Steve with eyes full of love and he turns to finish the coffee  
Danny-I already were one  
Steve-Actually so did I  
They look at each other with eyes full of love,Steve leaves Skye's bottle at the counter,they come closer and they kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following next chapter


	4. The team finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about Skye and their reaction

At the HQ Chin comes at the offices,he has a huge smile at his face and he just closed the phone with the Governor  
Kono-What happened cous?For what the big smile?  
Chin-Steve and Danny won't come today,I just closed with the Governor  
Kono-And you smile because of this?  
Lou-What did she said to you Chin?  
Chin-I won't ruin your surprise,let's head to Steve's  
He leaves and they follow him.They arrive at Steve's house,they knock,Danny opens the door(not wide tho)  
Kono-What happened Danny?Are you ok?  
Danny-(to Chin)You didn't tell them?  
Chin-(with a huge smile on his face)no  
Lou-Tell us what?What happened guys?Where's Steve?  
Steve-(from inside the kitchen)who is it babe?  
Danny-The guys came  
Danny opens the door wider,Steve comes out of the kitchen with Skye at his hug.Kono and Lou stare at him,Chin comes inside  
Chin-Congratulations  
Steve-Thank you  
Lou-You adopted a child?  
Danny-Kinda  
Kono-Why didn't you say anything?  
They come in,Danny closes the door  
Lou-What do you mean kinda?  
Danny-Skye's Steve's biological daughter  
Kono and Lou-What?  
Steve-Yeah,I have a daughter,a biological one  
He looks at her and smiles.Kono runs at him and takes her in her hug  
Chin-Would you like to tell us how?  
Danny-Long story,sit I'll bring coffee  
After an hour Chin receives a call  
Chin-...we're on our way(he hungs up)we have a case, let's go(he goes to the door)goodbye guys,congratulations  
Kono and Lou get up and they follow Chin  
Kono-Bye guys  
Lou-Congratulations and good luck  
Steve and Danny-Thank you  
Danny sits with Skye at the couch while Steve gets up to go and close the door.


	5. At the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Skye pay a visit to their doctors

After an hour Steve is sitting at the doctor's table,Danny's sitting with Skye at a chair at doctor's office.The doctor comes inside the room  
Doctor-Commander McGarrett,Detective Williams,and who are you sweetheart?  
Steve and Danny look at eachother  
Steve-She's our daughter,Skye  
Doctor-Congratulations  
Danny-So how's my liver doctor?  
Doctor-(smiles)Commander McGarrett's liver is fine but please,stop jumping off of roofs Commander,fir at least two more months  
Steve-I think I will  
Steve looks at Skye and so does Danny  
Danny-Thank you monkey  
Skye smiles  
Steve-Can we go now doctor?  
Doctor-Sure,just be careful  
Steve-I will,thanks  
They get up and leave.Steve's holding Skye  
Danny-Let's get Skye to the doctor and then we have to go shopping  
Steve-I can't believe it Danny,I have a daughter,a baby girl  
Danny-Can I?  
Steve-She didn't tell me Danny,why?  
Danny-I don't know babe,I don't know  
Steve-I had the right to know,she was my daughter too,I lost the first three months of my daughter's life,I had the right to know Danny  
Danny-You did babe,you did  
They stand outside the newborn doctor's office ,they knock  
Dr.Moana-Come in  
Steve,Danny and Skye come in  
Dr.Moana-Hello gentlemen,what can I do for you?  
Steve-Hello,I am Commander McGarrett,he's Detective Williams,this is Skye,our daughter  
Dr.Moana-Okay,you have an appointment  
Danny-Um,no  
Dr.Moana-Is she sick?  
Danny-We don't know  
Dr.Moana-Does she has any symptoms?  
Steve-No,we,we don't know  
Dr.Moana-Why don't you tell me what's happening here Commander?Detective?  
Steve-Skye's my biological daughter,I learned about her this morning,me and her mother broke up a year ago and she went to Afghanistan.She was on a mission,she never told me she was pregnant,a friend of hers brought Skye to me this morning  
Dr.Moana-Oh,you said she came from Afghanistan,did she had all her shots?  
Danny-Those are everything her mom sent  
Dr.Moana-Let me check those papers  
Dr.Moana looks at the papers Danny gave to her  
Dr.Moana-I see she has,let me check her  
Steve gives Skye to Dr.Moana,she places her on the exam table and she starts examining her.Steve locks his eyes on Skye,Danny notices it  
Danny-She's gonna be alright babe,this is a simple check up  
Steve-I know,I don't know why I am so worried  
Danny-She's your baby girl, you're her daddy, it's normal to worry  
Steve-You're her daddy too, you don't worry  
Danny-I am,I just,I had Grace, it's not new to me,for you, it's your first time  
Dr.Moana comes back to them with Skye,she gives her to Steve  
Dr.Moana-She's healthy,she has a shot to do next week  
Steve-Okay  
Dr.Moana-I want you to keep an extra eye on her since she came from Afghanistan  
Danny-Thank you dr.Moana,we will  
Dr.Moana-You're welcome,see you in one week  
Steve-See you doctor  
Danny-Goodbye doctor  
They leave her office,they head to the truck,they put Skye to her childs seat and they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be bigger than I thought,I don't know if I'll have time to post another chapter today,if not I will post the last chapter tomorrow


	6. Baby shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just baby shopping

Steve-Thankfully Rachel had kept Charlie's child seat for the car  
Danny-Yes,but we need to get a lot of other stuff  
Steve-You're right,I think we should go now  
Steve speeds up,they stop outside a store after a while.They get in a woman approaches  
Woman-Hello gentlemen,how can I help you?  
Danny-Thank you but we're fine  
Woman-Okay  
She leaves  
Steve-Why did you sent her away?  
Danny-She will show us what she wants,I know what we need and I can get us some good and economical stuff  
Steve-Oh,okay then,I leave it to you,I know nothing   
Danny-Thank you  
They walk inside the store and they start shopping.They arrive at the clothes section.They get some stuff,Steve sees a pair of cargo pants for babies,he shows it to Danny  
Steve-Hey Danno,look at this  
Danny-No  
Steve-Why?  
Danny-Because you don't wear cargo pants to a three months old  
Steve-Those are for five months old,we'll get it for when she'll grow up,I think it will fit her tho, she's a big girl  
Sky smiles,Steve looks at her and then at Danny like a kid who wants candy  
Danny-Okay,okay but we're not taking her hiking boots too  
Steve-Copy that  
They get everything they need,they head to pay,they go to the car,they load and they leave.They arrive at the house,Danny gets Skye inside and Steve starts getting stuff of the trunk of the truck.He gets the stuff inside the office where he'll make Skye's room.He builds the crib and he gets his stuff out of the room.Danny feeds and changes Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one last chpter lett,it is one of the cutest I've ever written.


	7. Meet Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important person meets Skye

After an hour Steve has built the crib and he has gotten all of his stuff out of the room.Danny goes in with Skye  
Danny-It's turning out pretty good,good job babe  
Steve-Thanks babe  
He approaches Danny,he kisses him but Danny pulls him away  
Steve-What happened babe?  
Danny-You're dirty and full of dust.No way I'm letting you near Skye  
Steve-Oh right,I finished getting my stuff out,I am putting her stuff into place and we can get her to sleep  
Someone comes and knocks at the door  
Danny-Who's at the door?  
Steve looks outside the window and smiles  
Steve-Give me Skye and go open  
Danny-Who did you called?  
Steve-You'll see  
Danny gives Steve a big towel  
Danny-Come,put this on,I'd prefer Skye to lean on something dust-free  
Steve-Okay  
Steve covers his chest and shoulder with the towel,he gets Skye on his hug.Danny goes and opens the door,he sees Grace  
Grace-Danno  
Danny-Monkey  
They hug,Grace comes in  
Danny-What are you doing here?  
Grace-Uncle Steve called me and told me he has a surprise  
Steve comes in with Skye  
Steve-Gracieeee  
Grace sees the baby  
Grace-Aaaaaa a baby girl  
She runs and hugs Steve and she gets Skye on her hug  
Grace-You two adopted and you didn't tell me  
Danny-We didn't adopted...  
Steve-Skye is my biological daughter  
Grace-What?  
Danny-(To Steve)go continue with the room,I'll explain  
Steve-Okay  
He goes in the room and Danny explains to Grace everything  
Grace-I'm so sorry for uncle Steve  
Danny-Me too but he seems happy,Grace can you stay with her while I help Steve with her room?  
Grace-Sure go  
Danny kisses them both on the forehead,Grace sits on a blanket with Skye,Danny stares at them and smiles.  
Grace-Danno go,uncle Steve won't finish it alone soon  
He smiles and he goes to help Steve.After three hours they finish.The room already had a nice light yellow colour and they liked it so they decided not to repaint.They had placed everything nicely.They look at each other  
Steve-You are covered in dust and sweat  
Danny-you too  
Steve-Don't tell me you don't like it  
Danny-Oh,I love it  
They kiss for a minute but Danny pulls him back  
Danny-As much as I love this, it's been too long and we have to put Skye to bed and then shower  
Steve-Okay  
They go at the living room,they see Grace and Skye sleeping together at the blanket.They look at eachother and they smile,Steve hugs Danny and they kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter,a bit big

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to sit my ass down and write a love confession,one of my most difficult parts since I am not a person that expresses his feelings too.I will post it sometime too.Also I have another idea of an end fix it but I have to find where to write it first(all my notebooks are full😅).


End file.
